theallianceoforderfandomcom-20200213-history
Notable Shami
This page serves to detail many of the more notable Shami individuals from before the Apocalyptic War. Apter Apter was the Shami leader during the time when the Shami first arrived and met the Squin. Apter was born, lived, and died before the Great Change, which is why he is an original Shami and not a hybrid. Apter spent a lot of his time working with Squaven I and focusing on helping the Alliance of Order. Apter died during the Arton War as he sacraficed himself to destroy a massive attacking Arton fleet. Carix Carix was the Shami leader who took office after Dinover's death. Carix was also the first ever Shami and Armon hybrid. While in office, Carix brought on the Great Change, which merged the Shami and Armon empires into one, even in species. Now, every Shami citizen is actually a Shami and Armon hybrid, but they are considered and counted as just Shami. No more Armon or original Shami exist. Carix was killed by the Mechanized Devil, an evil entity that wanted to take over the Omniverse but failed to do so. In the Wars Carix was present during the Second Squin Civil War. During this time though, unlike what Dinover did, he sided with the Squin Monarchy, but only because Squaven II was leading it. Carix died though before he could make a difference in the war. A new leader currently rules the Shami but hasn't made any major differences yet either. Dinover Dinover was the second Shami leader in the new universe (the universe the Shami moved to after the Great War). He took office shortly after Apter's death. Dinover was born, lived, and died before the Great Change, which is why he is not a hybrid. Dinover was killed by a future version of Ibrs that attacked when he was on a quest in the future (he got there through time traveling). In the Wars Dinover was a leading Shami during the Arton War and the First Squin Civil War. During the Arton War, Dinover helped maintain the struggling Alliance of Order. Dinover also discovered that he was a Zy'Na, a group of legendary heroes who were chosen by the gods that created the Shami to stop the Arton. Although Dinover took office when the war was almost over, he did help a lot and even helped battle the Arton Queen in the final assault. During the First Squin Cvil War, which happened shortly after the Arton War, Dinover stayed true to Squaven II and refused to let Squaven II lose his power in the Squin empire. Dinover sent forces to rescue Squaven II when the rebels attacked him. Squaven II was given a temporary home on Naikia, the Shami homeworld, until he could regain power. During this time, Dinover worked hard to settle the affairs with the Squin Monarchy, which was the leading cause in the First Squin Civil War. When the war was finally over, Squaven II, with the help of Dinover and the Shami Empire, was able to reclaim half of the Squin Empire. To the Future Shortly after the First Squin Civil War, Dinover and Squaven II discovered a massive orb of energy in space near Squin territory. Upon entering it, they were sent hundreds of years into the future where they discovered that almost every empire and empire alliance was shattered and broken. With help from some of the survivors, Squaven II and Dinover managed to solve the mystery of how this happened and fix it all. In the process though, Dinover was killed. Reaz Reaz, also known as Executor Reaz, was an executor for the Shami Empire. Reaz often worked along side Executor Zycora. The two were great friends but sometimes found themselves on disagreement. Reaz was a brave warrior and won many victories during the REMOVED War. Reaz died while sacrificing himself to destroy the home planet of the REMOVED. Special Powers During the REMOVED War, Reaz discovered many powers that no other Shami had. He soon learned to use them and control them. He found that he was like no other Shami but he kept this secret until the time was right. This time came too soon for Reaz though and he was never able to tell the other Shami. Shortly before his death though, which he for-saw in a vision, he fell in love with Zyranis and got her pregnant. It was all part of a plan though that he had made with Zyranis. Zyranis had agreed to carry his child so that his powers would not be lost in his death and instead would simply be passed on. This plan was done because Reaz knew he would die and he knew his powers were needed to save the Alliance of Order. Zycora Zycora, also known as Executor Zycora, is an executor for the Shami Empire. Zycora was friends with Reaz and even helped him in some of his missions. He was very upset when he found out about Reaz's death. Because of his, he decided to help finish what Reaz was never able to do; destroy the REMOVED. This all changed though when Zycora had a vision of Reaz and learned that the REMOVED Ones were not the real enemy and that a much darker force was. Becoming a Cyborg When Zycora met up with Zyranis shortly after she had her child, Zycora learned that Zyranis was friends with Silvias, a well known Mumbleflubby bounty hunter. He had learned that Silvias helped Zyranis but that Zyranis was also forced to leave him behind when her base was attacked. Because she was still in a weak state, she asked Zycora to go find Silvias and make sure he was okey. Zycora excepted the mission and set out to find Silvias. Soon enough, he found Silvias, but things didn't go as planned. Silvias had partnered up with his alt, a powerful clone of Silvias. Silvias and his alt attacked Zycora on sight. Despite all his attempts to stop them without violence and explain everything, Silvias and his alt managed to wound Zycora to the point of death. Zycora managed to escape the planet on his ship though. He was left in a dying state though as his ship flew through space on auto-pilot. Zycora was certain he would not make it in time even though his ship was flying towards the closest allied colony. To his luck though, Zycora was rescued by the Gemster, who attempted to contact his ship but when they recieved no answer, they became concerned and boarded the ship to find Zycora almost dead. The Gemster were able to keep Zycora alive long enough for him to be taken to Naikia where he could recieve better help. Zycora's wounds took a great toll on him though. His body, despite still having all it's limbs, was so badly damaged that he was forced to be placed in a robot. The special four-legged robot kep Zycora alive and also slowly healed him. Zycora is still in this robot today but has added weapons to it and more. He continues to serve and fight for the greater good despite being in the bulky robot. Zyranis Zyranis is a female Shami bounty hunter. Zyranis is known for falling in love with Reaz and even having his child. She was very upset about Reaz's death but she was prepared for it and knew it was coming (due to Reaz telling her about his visions). Zyranis is also known for having a deep hatred for the REMOVED and his followers, since her family was killed by them. She also almost killed the REMOVED when she got her hands on a powerful blade created by the gods that created the Shami. The blade was later stolen by another enemy who also wanted to kill the REMOVED but hasn't done so yet. Zyranis was also friends with Silvias but no-longer is now that Silvias wants her dead. The Shami Elder The Shami Elder was an ancient original Shami that was believed to be over a thousand years old. The Shami Elder was the one who helped bring the Zy'Na together, who were powerful heroes chosen by the gods that created the Shami to stop the Arton. He also created one of the Zy'Na by giving special powers to Squaven II, which made Squaven II a Zy'Na to replace one that was lost a long time ago. The Shami Elder had many great powers and was considered basically a prophet to the Shami. He died while sacraficing himself to destroy a Squin weapon of war that was about to kill millions of innocent soldiers and citizens in the Alliance of Order during the First Squin Civil War. In the Arton War The Arton War could not have been won if it wasn't for the Shami Elder. He was the one who brought the Zy'Na together and told them their great mission to stop the Arton. He also taught them how to use their powers and become masters at them. Thanks to the Shami Elder, the Zy'Na were able to defeat the Arton Queen and end the Arton War for good.